A moving image processing apparatus encodes moving image data constituting a video to compress the moving image data, and decodes the compressed streaming data to generate the original moving image data. Regarding widespread moving image compression formats such as MPEG-2, MPEG-4, and H.264, an encoder converts the moving image data constituting the image into motion vector data based on the correlation between the current image and the past image or the future image in terms of time, and data in which DCT (discrete cosine transform) processing, quantization processing, compression processing are applied to a differential image between the image generated based on the motion vector and the original image, or to a non-correlated image that is not generated based on the motion vector. Then, the compressed streaming data is transmitted via a transmission medium or stored in a storage medium. Also, the decoder decodes the streaming data to generate the original moving image data.
Encoding/decoding technologies for high-definition television have already been widespread in digital broadcasting. The high-definition moving images have the resolution of 2K1K (1920 by 1080), encoders and decoders, which have already been widespread, perform the processing for the moving image data having the resolution.
On the other hand, as next-generation high-resolution moving image data, a moving image format having the resolution of 4K2K or 8K4K, which is four times, or 16 times higher than the resolution of 2K1K of the high-definition moving image, has been proposed and developing.
It have been proposed that a plurality of existing encoders and decoders for high-definition moving images are provided, in place of expensive, exclusive encoders and decoders, and the moving image data made up of ultra-high-definition images such as 4K2K and 8K4K are processed in such a manner that a screen is divided into areas having the resolution of 2K1K, and each of the encoders and decoders processes the moving image data in parallel. This configuration realizes the moving image processing apparatus with good cost performance. For example, the following patent documents disclose the moving image processing apparatus (see Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-67499, Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H11-196299, Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-108447, Patent Document 4: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-294273).